Talk:Sage Transformation
Senjutsu? I have a slight issue/slightly confused on the matter. I know Jūgo's clan uses natural energy and all but is it right to classify what they do as Senjutsu o.O--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't seem like any of them actually controlled the energy so it's probably not classifiable as Senjutsu. TricksterKing (talk) 12:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I wouldn't call it senjutsu. Senjutsu is what happens when you have senjutsu chakra, which requires a minimum of balance between the three energies. Jūgo and his clan were never said to balance those three energies. Omnibender - Talk - 17:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::But Orochimaru's cursed seals use senjutsu chakra, why wouldn't Jugo? And unbalanced natural energy turns people into stone. On another note, anyone else notice that Jiraiya's unbalancing of senjutsu chakra in parts of his body to make himself toad-like is similar to sage transformation? Also, when Jugo was talking about orochimaru taking his power from kabuto, he referred to kabuto's sage mode as sage transformation (in mangastream translation, someone please check if this is accurate), which leads me to believe they are one and the same, with the exception of it being a kekkei genkai. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Orochimaru applied his own senjutsu chakra to the seal, and you only turn to stone if while taking in the natural energy, you can't handle it and it overwhelms you. From what I understood, Sage Transformation is due to passive absorption of natural energy. However, because Jūgo can't balance it, it causes the transformations. Kabuto used that ability to make it easier to absorb natural energy, but he was able to balance it with his chakra, creating senjutsu chakra, thus entering a true Sage Mode. Omnibender - Talk - 20:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Nothing special I don't think this is worth an extra article. The term just describes what Naruto and all the others are doing when they gather natural energy. Seelentau 愛議 14:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :But getting rid of this article would mean we'd have nothing to list Jūgo as a user of. For me, this lists the passive absorption of natural energy, which isn't the case with true Sages. Kabuto did this, but unlike Jūgo's clan, he was able to balance the three energies to enter in a true Sage Mode. Omnibender - Talk - 17:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto? Why is he listed as a user, he has Sage Mode 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 11:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering that too. Mabye they thought thats why kabuto had the scales and navel snake. It kinda makes sense though, cause he gained the ability to passivley absorb senjutsu chakra. (talk) 11:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :I thought it was because he also intigrated Jugo's DNA into him, allowing him to also passively absorb natural energy. Maybe I am mistaken about that? Joshbl56 11:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) But Sage Transformation isn't the ability to passively absorb Natural Energy, this one is the state/transformation that's a result of that. We should create an article for "Jugo Clan's unnamed Kekkei Genkai" to avoid confusion.--Elveonora (talk) 12:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i think we should do a vote with the other users before doing so. i personally am against it because we know way too little about this. (talk) 12:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan "Sage Transformation" is cleary Jugo and his clan absorbing natural energies due to their KKG, the energy affecting an enzyme somehow thus triggering their transformation and rage/madness. Thus the ability to absorb natural energy and to transform are 2 different things, Kabuto has/had the former while never used the latter--Elveonora (talk) 12:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) But as I checked ,the chapter says "sage transformation" has been released, that would indicate that Kabuto's mutated form was not only due to Orochimaru's DNA but also Jugo's, and by Oro absorbing Senjutsu chakra and somehow his own DNA as well, Kabuto turned normal. That would explain why even though according to the popular belief he is a perfect sage, had a physical transformation, he was a "dragon" due to Jugo's enzyme mutating him further or something.--Elveonora (talk) 12:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ohhhhhh, and when juugo said to suigetsu that oro didnt suck kabuto's chakra out he just removed his own which would explain why kabutos mutated form was reversed. (talk) 13:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan From what I understood, Kabuto used the ability of Jūgo's clan in order to passively absorb natural energy, but unlike the clan, he managed to balance it with his own chakra, creagint senjutsu chakra, achieving Sage Mode. Omnibender - Talk - 01:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Omni, yes. But Sage Transformation isn't the clan's KKG. This is a state that's a result of their power to absorb the energy, not the power itself.--Elveonora (talk) 21:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ninjutsu? It's not a jutsu at all. At least I wouldn't define it as such. It's not like the transformation is a result of a technique, it's due their unique bodies reacting oddly.--Elveonora (talk) 00:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) That's right, it's definitely not a ninjutsu someone should edit that.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 01:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) What would this be then? It's not properly a senjutsu either, per previous section. Would it simply be a fighting style? Omnibender - Talk - 14:22, July 6, 2013 (UTC) but that dosen't mean it is a ninjutsu either.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 17:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) It isn't a jutsu. It's control of his body, like you moving your muscles for example. The closest thing in concept to this would be Eight-Gates, this one is a kekkei genkai though--Elveonora (talk) 21:32, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I'd also say it is senjutsu because it uses natural energy which allows this state. I've seen the discussion above, but I'm not entirely sold. If not senjutsu, then label it natural energy and it'd be settled, imo. --Taynio (talk) 21:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :It's just "Sen" without the "jutsu" part lol. As a comparison, imagine Juugo is a werewolf and sage transformation is him turning into a beast. We don't consider jinchuuriki transformations as techniques either, this is similar; a transformation that results from their kekkei genkai acting oddly to natural energy. (And yes, it's a kkg since it's not hiden and can be transferred to others)--Elveonora (talk) 22:49, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I agree, i have been thinking ever since jugo's clan abilities were revealed in the manga, that we should label the Sage Transformation , as a Kekkei Genkai i mean this ability is very similar to what happens to the uchiha. Whene they lose the people that they care about or at least whene these people get badly injured an uchiha's brain reacts to that and ejects a special chakra making a change in his eyes(the sharingan or mangekyou) wich is the same thing that happens to jugo's clan members and how their body reacts to natural energy, i don't see why this shouldn't be a kekkei genkai.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 13:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) My suggestion is that we make this page kinda similiar to how the sharingan article is. it is not a technique but at the same time it is mentioned to be a kekkei genkai and all the techniques related to the Sage Transformation (things like Piston Fist and Chakra Blast Cannons) are lablled as kekkei genkai.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 13:33, July 7, 2013 (UTC) can anybody please see my suggestion? anyone? --Charmanking2198 (talk) 16:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) More opinions?--Elveonora (talk) 21:16, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :What would it be then? I didn't get what ST will become. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 23:16, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :I view it the same as Sage Mode in some respects. Both are about absorbing natural energy and both have transformations. The kekkei genkai, as I understood it, however, was the ability to passively collect natural energy in the body. This caused outbreaks, but also allows them to transform in any normal situation. The definition of ninjutsu is any technique or ability that allows the user(s) to perform something they otherwise wouldn't do. This would include Sage Transformation. It may not use seals or normal chakra, but it still fits the definition. --Taynio (talk) 01:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) They have 2 kekkei genkai it seems, one is responsible for the passive absorption of natural energy while the other allows them the shape-shifting stuff. Evidence: * they get mad as a result of loosing control over themselves due to natural energy, but this happens even if they don't transform * they can transform without loosing control Clearly shows it's two separate things, more evidence: * cursed seals are a fuuinjutsu versions of sage transformation * cursed seals users don't get the ability to passively absorb natural energy I'd compare it to Hyuga clan, they were stated to possess multiple kekkei genkais, while only Byakugan has been noted. The other is likely their inborn ability to use all tenketsu, but it's unnamed because it's being viewed as a part of the Buyakugan, while it really isn't. They wouldn't loose it if you ripped out their eyes. Something similar is going on in this case--Elveonora (talk) 01:36, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 14:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Renaming this Article I would like to propose changing the name of this article (again). As shown by the conversations above, others also think the naming for this skill is off. What Jūgo's clan does is passively absorb natural energy but it was never mentioned that they were able use Senjutsu/Sage Mode (the article itself even states that clan members still have to learn how to use senjutsu). Instead, it seems like the natural energy changes the way they look. I would propose either the name said earlier (Jūgo's clan's unnamed Kekkei Genkai) or something along the lines of "Natural Energy Transformation". Joshbl56 01:55, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm against changing the name, but i am in favor of re-working this article to show it's nature as a KKG...it affects the user at a specific physical level...he cursed seals were based on the enzymes of Jugo and it was stated as a unique clan ability that un-controlable. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with re-working the article as well. May I ask why the name shouldn't be changed? Jugo doesn't go into sage mode, only absorbs natural energy, and his appearance changes based on that. Joshbl56 03:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Chapter 593, page 5...Jugo calls it Sage Transformation...which by itself is different form Sage Mode.Darksusanoo (talk) 03:48, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Except Sage Transformation is official by canon given name. But will all the evidence we have, it's very likely that Sage Transformation and the said Kekkei Genkai which is responsible for the natural energy absorption are 2 powers, not one.--Elveonora (talk) 12:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'll ask seelantau for a translation of the page (if he doesn't already have one) since the one I read said that his original form was this. If that's what he meant, then it would seem the enzyme and the form are different. Joshbl56 17:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Either way, the article should be re-work to note it's nature as a kekkei genkai...Darksusanoo (talk) 15:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :::One topic above is above similar thing, yet it has gone ignored. I wouldn't hold my breath--Elveonora (talk) 15:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, seeing as we have a few supporters, why not just make a quick edit and if someone reverts then we can try to pull a few people into a conversation about making it a KKG page. The worse that could happen is someone reverting it Joshbl56 15:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Wow, ignore what I said a moment ago, it was completely ignorant about all the jutsu pages and having to change them. Yeah, we should probably put this to a vote first. Joshbl56 16:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC) * The name cannot be changed, Jūgo literally gave it a name. * We don't know much about what happens with this technique so we shouldn't be nor need to rush to classify it as anything but a fighting style. For all we know it is a kekkei genkai though it operates as a mutagen and we don't know whether or not it's something they're doing to themselves to acquire this ability. It could be senjutsu since it uses natural energy, so here's a novel idea: wait for more information so we don't have to explain things with speculation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) It's not about speculation, the desire to list it as a kekkei genkai is the fact it can be transferred onto others. I don't think one needs to modify oneself in order to use hiden jutsu of a clan--Elveonora (talk) 16:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :*Yes, we came to that conclusion a little bit ago. Thank you for reinforcing it. :*But we still need a page about the enzyme that allows them to passively absorb natural energy. Would this page not be the best place to put it since the transformations are triggered by said enzyme/passive ability? Joshbl56 16:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC)